Cordless alignment systems are popular because they abolish the use signal cords between alignment heads, alignment cameras and console stations, which substantially reduces obstructions to operations and risks of injuries. However, cordless alignment systems rely on batteries to supply power to alignment heads. Smaller batteries, though lighter in weight, substantially limit the operation time of the alignment heads. On the other hand, batteries with higher capacities tend to be heavier. While high capacity batteries allow longer operation time, they add weight to the alignment heads and cause difficulties in installation, operation, maneuverability and transportation. Accordingly, a cordless alignment system with light weight and extended usage time is highly desirable.